1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-liquid separating apparatus, and more particularly to an air-liquid separating apparatus for compressed air.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional air-liquid separating apparatus for compressed air in accordance with the prior art. In the embodiment, the compressed air from the air-compressor (81) passes through the transfer tube (82) and the cooling tube (84) for condensing the mist in the compressed air. The cooling tube (84) has a diameter greater than that of the transfer tube (82) such that the pressure value and the temperature value of the compressed air are suddenly reduced for condensing the mist in the compressed air when passing into the cooling tube (84). Furthermore, the cooling tube (84) is spiraled within a cooling tank (83) for elongating a stay time of the compressed air in the cooling tube for promoting the condensing effect of the cooling tube (84). The cooled compressed air flows into an air-liquid separating tank (85) by passing a second transfer tube (821) that communicates with the cooling tank (83) and the air-liquid separating tank (85). In the air-liquid separating tank (85), the water formed by the cooled compressed air falls toward a bottom of the air-liquid separating tank (85) and is departed from the compressed air. Consequently, the dry compressed air is provided to pneumatic tools via a third transfer tube (822) and an electric power is unnecessary to the conventional air-liquid separating apparatus for compressed air.
The cooling tank (83) of the conventional air-liquid separating apparatus has no extra heat dissipation device. Consequently, the temperature in the cooling tank (83) is gradually raised after being used for a continual operation. However, the cooling effect of the cooling tank (83) is greatly reduced when the temperature value in the cooling tank (83) is close to that of the compressed air from the cir-compressor (81).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional air-liquid separating apparatus for compressed air.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved air-liquid separating apparatus for compressed air. The air-liquid separating apparatus of the present invention can almost fully separate the mist from the compressed air.
To achieve the objective, the air-liquid separating apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises a cooling device connected to an air source via a first transfer tube. The cooling device includes a liquid cooling tank filled with cooling agent and a cooling tube spiraled in the liquid cooling tank for condensing and separating the mist in the compressed air. An air-liquid separating tank is connected to the liquid cooling tank, wherein the compressed air is cooled and released again in the air-liquid separating tank. The air-liquid separating tank includes a backflow tube connected to the air-liquid separating tank for outputting the compressed air. The backflow tube is provided to carry the heat from the cooling device.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.